


Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Johnny Cage

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Hilarious, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Lights, Camera...Johnny: Aaaaand ACTION!Voice Actor: Andrew Bowen
Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571
Comments: 1
Collections: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banter Collection





	Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Johnny Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



Vs. Johnny Cage  
  
Johnny: There's a good lookin' guy.  
Johnny: You're perceptive.  
Johnny: Let's get this party started.  
  
Johnny: What are you, my good-lookin' stunt double?  
Johnny: I was about to ask you the same thing.  
Johnny: Well let's see who's who.  
  
Johnny: I do my own stunts. You?  
Johnny: I got people for that.  
Johnny: Poseur.  
  
Johnny: Hands down, best stand-in ever.  
Johnny: I'm the star; you're the stand-in.  
Johnny: Keep dreamin, Mini-Me.  
  
Johnny: We. Are. Sexy.  
Johnny: We are sexy bitches.  
Johnny: This is regoddamndiculous.  
  
Johnny: Steer clear of the face.  
Johnny: Don't mess up the hair.  
Johnny: Deal.  
  
Johnny: Is this for real?  
Johnny: How many of us are there?  
Johnny: _There can be only one._  
  
Johnny: No beard, so not evil, right?  
Johnny: Fight me and find out.  
Johnny: Okay, (chuckles nervously) now I'm thinking evil.  
  
Johnny: I'm not the dead Johnny. You?  
Johnny: No. I don't think I'm a ghost.  
Johnny: Ditto.  
  
Johnny: So about Sonya...  
Johnny: Sonya's my wife, pal.  
Johnny: I was gonna ask you if she has a sister.  
  
Johnny: I got it! Twin cops!  
Johnny: We'll take down a Triad gang leader.  
Johnny: YES! And we'll call it 'Double... Something.'  
  
Johnny: This is embarrassing...  
Johnny: Don't beat yourself up over it.  
Johnny: Wow, I am annoying.  
  
Johnny: You gotta be kidding me!  
Johnny: Nope, I'm you.  
Johnny: Then who am I?  
  
Johnny: We're filming this, right?  
Johnny: Gotta get it all in one take.  
Johnny: This is us we're talking about.  
  
Johnny: Well, look at us.  
Johnny: Stay power to spare, homie.  
Johnny: We're gonna kill this Summer's box office.  
  
Johnny: I need an answer. It's killing me.  
Johnny: What's troubling you, double-double?  
Johnny: Are we Johnny Cages or Johnnies Cage?


End file.
